The Musings of a Highland Terrier
by Owlkin
Summary: Four have escaped Zachary's study and are on the run. One finds her way to the Rider barracks. Post BV.


This is sadder than the song implies but the parameters for the challenge were during or after BV.

* * *

The Musings of a Canine Mind

Songfic Challenge: Lilly by Pink Martini

Issued by: Aereal

* * *

The small white paws tore across the stone eagerly, leading her small pack of companions down the winding stairs, and through several open doors despite the fervent shouts that echoed behind them in vain. That voice beseeched them to return with a chorus of whistles and commands. When those failed to return the rebellious canines, their master resorted to making promises of treats. Perhaps the allure of sleeping next to a warm fire that night, a juicy bit of beef from the kitchens, or a splendid new bone would bring them back to heel.

_Lilly comes when you stop to call her  
Lilly runs when you look away  
Lilly leaves kisses on your collar  
Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, stay!_

_Lilly comes when you stop to call her  
Lilly runs when you look away  
Lilly leaves kisses on your collar  
Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, stay!_

_One day she passed him by_  
_A twinkle in her eye_  
_He said "she was meant for me!"_  
_But when he turned around_  
_He lost what he had found_  
_Oh where can his Lilly be?_

The voice called in exasperation, 'Lilly! Come back, girl!'

But such pleas fell on deaf ears as they continued in their pursuit of freedom, led by their intrepid leader as she panted in exhilaration. The horde of terriers bounded thru the last set of doors, bursting into an open courtyard that was strewn with black clad humans.

Her dainty pink tongue lapped out at the brisk clean air as the group of small furry bodies came to an abrupt halt. They wagged their tails in interest as they watched the humans dance about with their large sticks, who in turn stopped their own activites to stare back in slack jawed astonishment at the terriers. The little terriers did not have to wait long before their master appeared in the doorway, 'Lilly! Finley! Stay!'

_Lilly comes when you stop to call her  
Lilly runs when you look away  
Lilly leaves kisses on your collar  
Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, stay!_

_He searched the city streets  
He tempted her with treats  
But nobody stopped to taste them  
Some are in his pocket  
Some are in a locket  
He couldn't bring himself to waste them_

They were off again, this time with a full contingent of Weapons who joined their master in hot pursuit. With an excited yap, she left her friends to dart down into the expansive stables, pausing briefly to sniff at the stalls of the giant beasts. One in particular, a nondescript brown creature, snorted and stamped his hoof when Lilly placed her front two paws on the stall door. With an affirmative yip, she continued on her journey to her destination, trotting into a series of plain whitewashed rooms but still looking over her shoulder for her master to appear.

_Ever since she's gone_  
_Some days he can't go on_  
_She ruined for another_  
_Pressed up against the glass_  
_He prays that she will pass_  
_Now he's living with his mother_

_Lilly comes when you stop to call her_  
_Lilly runs when you look away_  
_Lilly leaves kisses on your collar_  
_Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, stay!_

Lilly sniffed at the edge of a particular doorframe, her ears perking up at the sound of stifled sobs as she peered around the plain wooden door. A smallish sort of human lay sprawled face first across a small trundle bed, her long mahognany hair strewn about her pillow as her shoulders heaved quietly. While one hand was shoved under the pillow, the other trailed down to the floor carelessly.

It was this hand that Lilly approached and sniffed tentatively. The human did not acknowledge the little terrier, who took another sniff to ascertain the disposition of this potential playmate.

Lilly could detect the metallic scent of blood on the person; the general sense that that body had been ill used recently, lingered in the small room. The wrist that the hand was attached to, was heavily bandaged, the snowy linen having been changed recently judging from the aromatic herbs that came from the fresh poultice.

Whomever this person was, Lilly decided, she was upset and in pain. She was hardly a worthy companion for a royal terrier who required a very happy and active sort of human but this one showed some promise. She smelled rather nice and had an interesting assortment of leather chew toys in her room.

Making her decision, Lilly laid her ears back as she crept to the end of the bed, bracing herself before leaping onto the mattress. Padding up the coverlet and around the limbs, she tucked herself into the human's warm side and nestled her wet nose into the crevice between her shoulder and neck.

The human girl lifted her head abruptly, her tear streaked face looking at Lilly with surprise. The terrier thumped her tail politely and cocked her head to the side in slight confusion.

_They were taking a nap before their next adventure, were they not?_

Moving to her side, the girl slowly reached out a hand to stroke the perky little ears, her sobs dissolving into hiccups. Lilly licked at the hand and whined expressively, swimming forward on her front paws to rest her head on the girl's chest. This gesture seemed to unlock yet even more emotion, for the girl started to cry again softly, leaning forward to bury her face in Lilly's fur.

Lilly patiently bore the tears and waited for the girl to fall asleep, resuming her place tucked against her side.

* * *

Captain Laren Mapstone stared in vague amusement as she watched a Weapon attempt to corner a mischievous terrier in the rider barracks. The terrier dodged the outreached hands of the exasperated man but ran into the waiting arms of Zachary who chuckled, 'You had a good run, boy.'

'So this how you really spend your days,' Laren teased, 'Playing with your dogs?'

Zachary smiled slightly in return, 'They are aiding me in returning my physical endurance, for I did quite a bit of running to get down here to catch the rascals,' he said with a slight grimace, handing off the squirming pup to a footman.

'Did the whole kennel get loose?'

'Just four, and we've caught all but the ringleader,' he grinned. 'I picked my Lilly for her spirit but I never thought she'd lead me on a merry chase.'

Laren tilted her head inquiringly, 'Do you need assistance moonling?'

'Perhaps check the remaining rooms in the barracks?'

She nodded, 'I will do so now.'

They parted, with Zachary and a Weapon checking the common room while Laren investigated the personal rooms of the Riders. She had just closed the door to her own room when she looked across the hall to Karigan's slightly open door. Laren audibly sighed with guilt as she twisted her hands.

Although slowly healing in body from her ordeal, Karigan's spirit was not as quick to mend. Especially since Fergal had accidently let slip the news of the King's marriage to Lady Estora and his impending fatherhood. Her eyes had tearfully looked at Laren to confirm the truth, who had nodded slowly, and she had choked to keep the sobs from escaping in front of her fellow Riders.

Karigan had been found a month prior below in the catacombs, her cries for help luckily catching the notice of a patrolling Weapon. Since her restoration to the barracks, she had not uttered a single word. Most days, they were hard pressed to have her look others in the eye. She had written one letter, just one, to her father assuring him that she had survived the expedition into Blackveil. Her days were spent in her room or in the stables with Condor, idly staring off into space as she brushed her fingers thru his mane.

Taking a deep breath, Laren entered the room quietly and looked in astonishment at Karigan's visitor, who was not impressed with the intrusion. Lifting her nose delicately into the air, Lilly stared at the captain and laid her ears back menacingly.

Laren backed out of the room with wide eyes and pulled the door shut. Shaking her head in disbelief, she set out to locate Zachary.

* * *

Laren put her finger to her lips and entered Karigan's room again, this time with Zachary in tow. They both gazed at the slightly pink face of Karigan and the tear trails across her cheeks.

Zachary gave a shaky breath as he gazed down at her face, 'How long has she been like this?'

Laren replied softly, 'Since she has returned.'

He ran a hand through his hair and paced off into a corner of the room, 'She has said nothing? Indicated what happened?'

Laren paused for a moment, her conscience warring with her duty before replying, 'She has shown no interest or reaction to her surroundings.'

Zachary scoffed, 'Has anyone tried?'

She gestured helplessly with her hands out to her sides, 'I cannot force her to speak. No one knows what she could have seen.'

Lilly took the opportunity to make her presence known, her head popping up from behind Karigan's back. The other two in the room remembered their original intent and stared back at the dog warily. She growled low in her throat at Laren and whined at Zachary, hopping over Karigan's hip to nose her way under Karigan's arm.

Zachary sighed tiredly, 'You want to stay here, girl?'

Lilly thumped her tail in affirmation. He stared at Karigan's worn face for a few moments, shifting to his other foot as he nodded to himself.

Zachary turned to regard Laren, 'You will allow me this, Laren,' he stated quietly but firmly. She opened her mouth to protest but the look of utter agony on his face stayed the words in her mouth. So she closed her mouth and nodded her assent, looking back at the troublesome terrier who growled again at her perusal.

Zachary spun on his heel and slipped from the room. Laren stared back at Lilly and hissed, 'You better do some good, you worthless mutt,' she finished, closing the door firmly behind her.

Lilly sniffed in disdain at the red haired demon and gave her new mistress a kiss on the chin.

_Lilly comes when you stop to call her_  
_Lilly runs when you look away_  
_Lilly leaves kisses on your collar_  
_Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, stay!_

_Stay, stay, stay, stay_

* * *

The healing power of puppy love.


End file.
